EL BURDEL DE LAS ALMAS
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: JACK EL DESTRIPADOR VUELVE A ESCENA EN SU MEJOR ACTUACIÓN, LOS SHINIGAMIS TIENEN UNA DIFÍCIL MISIÓN PARA LIMPIAR SU NOMBRE. ¿ES GRELL INOCENTE O SÓLO PRESUME DE SUS DOTES DE ACTRIZ?
1. NO CULPABLE, MÁS NO INOCENTE

**Hola mis corderos del amor, los he extrañado muchísimo.**

 **Les traigo este MINI-FIC que constará d capítulos a lo mucho. Inspirado en la canción "Madam Rosa" de Kaya. Espero les guste.**

 **Los amo mil, pronto actualizaré "La soledad de las flores carmesí" lo prometo XD**

...

* * *

William es llamado al tribunal, el gerente se ve rodeado por siente ansianos que lo observan con miradas penetrantes. el moro se ajusta las gafas, signo de incomodidad, traga saliva.

– Supervisor del despacho de Londres, divisíon de gestión y envío, William T. Spears. Ya debe ser de su conocimiento el porqué de su requerimiento– dice uno de los mayores.

–Desconozco señor– responde sumiso.

–Es de su conocimiento el castigo impuesto a la reincidencia y desobediencia. No habrá una segunda oportunidad.

–Grell Sutcliff, ¿le suena el nombre?, es un oficial bajo su cargo y custodia.

–Sin animos de ofender señor, me gustaría que fuese más directo.

–El agente Grell Sutcliff es conocido por su mala fama y deshonrosa reputación, ha puesto en tela de juicio el buen nombre de los dioses de la muerte.

–Confiamos en que usted es un hombre sabio y honesto, pero principalmente un alma en pena anciosa por la redención– dice el más viejo de todos.

–Señores, tengo un compromiso con nuestra sociedad y soy responsable de los actos de mis subordinados. puedo asegurar que Grell Sutcliff no ha cometido ninguna falta– responde William con seriedad y ajusta de nueva cuenta sus anteojos.

–Jack el Destripador– acusa un hombre al fondo de las gradas.

– No olvidemos el espantóso caso de Jack el Destripador.

–Por favor Sr. William, le pedimos lea el sigueinte informe y tome cartas en el asunto. Puede retirarse– a William se le entrega un expediente y de inmediato las grandes puertas de aquel recinto se abren para acharle.

...

Spears se presiona las sienes en un intento por disminuir el estres. "Prostitutas", "acesinato", "sospechoso" "GRELL SUTCLIFF". El gerente arroja el informe sobre el escritorio, se pone de pie y camina hacia la ventana, necesita aire, aclarar sus ideas.

La puerta de su oficina se abre de imprevisto – Will, cariño. ¿Me llamaste?– una melena roja se asoma por el marco de esta, de inmediato la death scythe de Spears apunta a la garganta del carmín, este grita con horror y trata de ponerse a salvo.

–Honestamente– William ajusta sus gafas.

...

–Pero Will, te juro que no tengo idea de que estás hablado, he sido una buena chica, no he cometido ninguna falta. Te lo prometí.

–Mientes– acusó Spears.

–Debes creerme, yo sería incapaz de causarte un problema de tal magnitud.– Grell dijo con desesperación, la mirada de su jefe no le auguraba nada positivo.

–Sí se trata de otra de tus actuaciones, no pienso apoyarte, los superiores pedirán tu cabeza.

–Tienes que creerme Will, soy inocente, sé que he cometido errores, pero quien no lo hace, por amor uno comete estupideces – la muerte habló con la mano en el corazón, más que nunca se sinceraba con su patrón.

–¿Te has enamorado Will?

–¡Cállate!, honestamente.

–Yo mismo voy a entregarte, estoy cansado de tu ineptitud y de que trates de verme la cara– William tomó a Grell por el brazo y se dirigió hacia la puerta, lo arrastró por el pasillo.

–¡DETENTE! – gritó Grell con pánico.

–Soy inocente y te lo demostraré– Grell forcejeó un poco pero finalmente logró que William le soltara.

– Tienes una labor muy grande Grell Sutcliff– el gerente dio media vuelta y regresó a su oficina.

...

–¿De verdad?– William estaba incrédulo a lo que veía.

–No me agrada, pero si con esto limpio mi nombre, creo que es necesario.

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ... algún día XD**


	2. ROJO SANGRE

Inspirado en la canción "Madam Rosa" de Kaya.

Un poco de misterio nunca está de más, pero esa no es la trama central, lo que quiero es mushooo amorts y ¿lemon? ok no, ya veremos como avanza esto.

...

* * *

Un corsé se amolda su esbelta figura, una cintura falsa acentúa sus curvas. Rojo, el rojo reina. Desde la cabeza hasta las enaguas, ¿meretriz?, sí y de las más finas.

Grell las odia, a todas sin excepción. Ninguna prostituta merece de su piedad, sin embargo, como actriz de primera clase, esta noche debe interpretar a una y todo sea por conservar su bella cabeza en su lugar.

William le observa desde la esquina de la habitación, escanea la imagen, está incrédulo. El gerente detesta infiltrarse entre los humanos, aún no entiende el porqué accedió a colaborar con Grell en esta farsa, ¿simpatía?, ¿lastima?. William sacude todos sus pensamientos nebulosos de su cabeza. Se hace tarde y es hora de actuar.

¿Quién se atrevía a levantar ta calumnia en contra de Grell? esta noche lo descubrirían.

Ambos hombres esperan a las afueras de un bar, las rameras suelen llevar a sus casas a sus clientes aunque otras llegan a ser tomadas por los ebrios, tras el sucio callejón. A falta de un lugar a donde ir y por seguridad de la pelirroja, William alquila un cuarto, el costo de este lo descontará de la nómina del carmín.

Llevan mucho rato esperando y nadie a solicitado los servicios de la pelirroja, ni un sospechoso, nada fuera de lugar, esto se torna tedioso. Las parcas deciden entrar al bar.

Risas y murmullos. Los hombres beben y apuestan, las mujeres coquetean y se pavonean por todo el lugar. El humor a tabaco y alcohol flota en el aire.

William se mantiene a una distancia prudente, permitiendo a sí a Grell el trabajar sin distractores. Un hombre finalmente se le acerca al carmín, le susurra algo al oído y ella se comienza a reír. Ambos salen del lugar, el tipo lleva una botella de ron en la mano izquierda y con la derecha sujeta a Grell por la cintura. El gerente frunce el ceño y aprieta los dientes, le irrita lo que sus ojos ven, muy a su pesar debe seguirles.

...

Grell recuerda su época como Jack el Destripador, las prostitutas se burlaban de su apariencia tímida y escuálida, pero grande era su sorpresa cuando les mostraba su verdadero rostro, era rápido, una vez que las tenía a su merced, jugaba con ellas y las torturaba.

Este borracho no parecía ser el asesino, lo único que el tipo quería era fornicar. Con desesperación movía sus manos tratando de arrancar el vestido de la muerte, sus sucios labios intentaron rosar la nívea piel pero nunca logró su objetivo, de inmediato fue sometido por la pelirroja para acto seguido ser echado a la calle por William.

–Pagué por ella ¡idiota!, tengo derecho sobre ella, será mía toda la noche. Espera tu turno– gritó el borracho desde el suelo.

–Estás en un error– William cerró la puerta con violencia, ¿cómo se atrevía este tipo a auto-proclamarse propietario de Grell?, ella ha estado a su lado desde hace casi 100 años y eso no cambiaría ni ahora ni nunca.

–Honestamente, esto no nos llevará a ningún lugar Grell Sutcliff– dijo William mientras se acudía el polvo invisible de su traje. Grell alisó su vestido y cepilló su cabello. Estaba sentada en la cama observando a William, sus siempre oportuno caballero al rescate. ¿Qué sería de Grell sin él?

...

La noche es larga y ellos son eternos, el trabajo debe continuar, no hay muertes programadas y es mejor que eso se mantenga así.

De nuevo rondando las calles de los bares y prostíbulos, no hay nada nuevo, han pasado ya 3 días sin altercados, William medita la situación, "tiene que ser, Grell es el asesino", desde que comenzó con esta farsa los homicidios se detuvieron. Era mucha casualidad, el moro frota sus ojos con pesar y trata de conciliar el sueño, está cansado de esto.

Puede ver sus relucientes dientes afilados brillar bajo la luz de la luna, la sangre baña su rostro y manos, Grell se está burlando de él, los ancianos pedirán la cabeza de ambos. Un cuchillo se clava en el estómago del gerente y unos labios carmín le besan tiernamente.

–Lo siento Will– pronuncia Grell con falsa tristeza y hunde más la daga. William abre los ojos con pánico, está sudando frío. Con resquemor el mayor gira la cara en dirección a donde su acompañante de cama debería estar, para su alivio, Grell yace a su lado plácidamente dormido, William exhala en forma de consuelo para acto seguido golpear al carmín en la cabeza despertandolo bruscamente.

–¡¿Qué demonios?!– grita la roja exaltada, mira hacia William quien ya está aparentemente dormido. Fue una pequeña venganza por parte del moro para con Grell por no dejarle descansar. Grell sonríe y abraza a William por la espalda, le regocija el saber que aún tiene el apoyo de su jefe. Ambos se duermen.

...

Pero no sólo el reino shinigami se ve afectado, el bienestar de su pueblo le apura a la reina, Jack el Destripador vuelve a las andadas y sólo el perro guardián puede poner orden y lograr que vuelva la paz a los corazones de los nobles.

– Honestamente– murmura Spears, una nauseabunda brisa inunda las fosas nasales de la parca oscura.

– Yo que lo creí un hombre decente y de moral ortodoxa, al menos con buen gusto– el demonio mira de reojo a la pelirroja.

– Y helo aquí regenteando a su subordinado, a caso la muerte ¿no es un buen negocio?– se burló el mayordomo del infierno.

– Alimaña– El gerente dirigió su death scythe directo a la cabeza del diablo pero este le esquivó agilmente. Tras el hombre mayor, se encontraba el pequeño conde atento a lo que acontece, una hola de malos recuerdos invaden su cabeza y el rencor se apodera de su corazón.

– No se puede evitar ¿no es así? naces zorra, vives zorra y mueres zorra– se burló el conde, el dolor de perder cruelmente a su tía aún permanece, aunque al fin y al cabo, ella se buscó ese fin.

– ¡Mocoso!– Grell gritó sumamente ofendido y armó una rabieta, misma que detuvo en seco tras recibir un golpe en la cabeza con la guadaña de su patrón.

– Estamos en una misión, la cual no es de tu incumbencia. Por favor no interfieran– William ajustó sus gafas

– Ustedes no aprenden su lección ¿cierto?. En verdad no estoy dispuesto a perdonarlos en esta ocasión. Los mataré si e necesario– advirtió Sebastian, mientras mostraba sus colmillos relucientes en una mueca burlona.

– Nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con estas muertes, sólo estamos investigando. Te lo demostraré mi querido Sebas-chan– Grell guiño su verde ojo decorado con pestañas postizas.

Los tres adultos y el niño se miraban retadoramente, con desconfianza y a la defensiva. Se conocían bien, sabían de lo que el otro era capaz. La batalla de miradas se ve interrumpida de una forma muy poco ortodoxa.

– Hola dulzura– Un borracho se aferra a las piernas de la muerte carmesí, Grell gritó horrorizado e invocó su death scythe, dicho acto fue castigado de inmediato por William quien detuvo la guadaña y goleó fuertemente a Grell.

– Honestamente– suspiró Spears, quien se preparaba para dar un discurso respecto al uso indebido del equipo de trabajo, pero para fortuna de todos, fue interrumpido. Un grito desgarrador se escucha a unas pocas cuadras del lugar. Sebastian y el conde son los primeros en acudir a la escena del crimen, los dioses de la muerte no tardan en alcanzarles.

...

* * *

FALTA UN CAPÍTULO MIS AMORES, ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN TANTO COMO YO.}

GRACIAS POR LEER.


	3. EL DULCE BESO DE LA MUERTE

Hay una mujer malherida sentada en el suelo, la sangre emana de su costado izquierdo bajo su costilla, ella está viva pero muy asustada. El mayordomo del infierno junto con su amo examinan a la chica, no está grave.

No hay ningún sospechoso, la prostituta señala la dirección en que su agresor huyó y una dama de rojo corre de inmediato en busca de aquel criminal, guardando en su pecho la esperanza de limpiar su buen nombre.

...

Pasos desesperados resbalando en charcos de agua, un corazón en la garganta al borde del infarto, corre, corre, que no te alcance. Pero en verdad, pobre iluso y es que nadie, absolutamente nadie puede escapar de la muerte, tarde o temprano te alcanzará y más vale que no le hagas esperar.

Está arrinconado, un callejón sin salida, rasga con sus uñas rotas hasta hacer sangrar sus dedos aquel muro de ladrillos, sin éxito. La dama de rojo le mira sonriente, algo agitada pero victoriosa. Cual leona hambrienta acecha a su víctima, se relame los labios y sus ojos verdes brillan bajo aquellas gafas rojas.

–Actor de mala calidad, la peor imitación– pronuncian sus labios resecos. Su presa tiembla de miedo, "vaya cobarde". El rugir de su arma mortal resuena enfermizamente. Si prestan atención podrán escuchar las almas atrapadas en aquel juguete.

–Grell Sutcliff, Honestamente. Sabes que una imprudencia tuya me causará mucho papeleo ¿cierto? – William aparece a las espaldas del pelirrojo psicópata.

–Oh, cariño. Encontré al culpable– Grell acusa satisfecho mientras blande su guadaña en dirección al criminal.

–¡Sutcliff!– amenaza el gerente.

–Sólo un corte Will, permiteme ver su cinematic record.

–¡No!– advierte William, pero es desobedecido y de pronto el callejón se ilumina, un película se proyecta.

Sebastian llega derrapando justo a tiempo para toparse con una escena poco ortodoxa. Un ovillo en la esquina del callejón, se trata de un hombre el cual tira de sus cabello como desquiciado y grita "la dama de rojo, la dama de rojo". El diablo se acerca con cautela.

–Tú atacaste a la prostituta– acusa Sebastian.

–La muerte, la mismísima muerte, ella viste de rojo, rojo sangre.

–No eres más que un mendigo cualquiera, una rata de drenaje. Tú no eres el asesino al que busco.

–La muerte me besó– y de pronto el loco se desmaya. Sebastian mira al firmamento, "estos shinigamis problemáticos siempre inmiscuyéndose en su trabajo".

–Vaya, que decepción– se queja Grell mientras desenreda sus largos mechones escarlata.

–Sólo me haces perder el tiempo Sutcliff, honestamente exhibir un cinematic record prematuramente está prohibido también.

–Tenía que, era necesario. Que lastima en verdad, pensé que lo habíamos atrapado pero sólo se trataba de un ladronzuelo cualquiera, en el lugar y la hora equivocados. En fin, mañana será otro día– Grell se deja caer despreocupadamente sobre el viejo colchón. Está agotada.

–No hay un mañana, regresaremos a nuestro mundo ahora mismo– sentencia Spears mientras guarda las pocas pertenencias que trajo consigo.

–¡¿Qué?!– Grell grita incrédulo y se levanta en un salto de la destartalada cama.

–Es absurdo Sutcliff, es hora de que te hagas responsable de tus actos, en verdad no sé que pretendes con esta farsa.

–No es ninguna farsa William, soy completamente inocente y te lo demostraré– Grell salió de la habitación. William sólo pudo ver como el más desastroso de sus subordinados se alejaba brincando de tejado en tejado.

–Honestamente.

Hasta cierto punto, esto era denigrante, tener que fingir ser una sucia prostituta para limpiar su nombre. Grell suspira mientras mira fijamente su vaso con alcohol, ella no acostumbra beber y mucho menos sola, por lo general lo hace con Eric, pero el no está aquí ahora. La pelirroja se pierde en sus pensamientos y no se percata de que es observada.

–Buenas noches– le saluda cordialmente un extraño, "encantador".

Conversan un rato, cosas como la delincuencia y la economía, para ser sinceros esas no son cosas de las que se hable con una prostituta ¿o sí?, a Grell le parece algo sospechoso, pero no le toma importancia, al menos la espera por el nuevo amanecer se hace más amena.

–Basta de tonterías, iré al grano, ¿cuánto cobras?– finalmente se decide el hombre, pero la pelirroja no está de humor, quizá lo mejor será dejar el asunto por la paz y cumplir sus absurdos posesos en el despacho.

–No estoy en servicio cariño– responde Grell, deja unas pocas monedas para pagar su trago y se pone de pie.

–No acepto un NO por respuesta, nunca ninguna prostituta me ha dicho que no– el tipo toma a Grell por el antebrazo con fuerza y ambos salen del lugar, le arrastra hasta un tejaban desvencijado. Grell sonríe, le gusta el juego previo, está noche se siente muy frustrada, con surte y le dará una paliza a este hombre engreído.

–He dicho que no, ¿no sabes como tratar a una dama?, permíteme mostrarte– Grell logra soltarse y toma al hombre por el cuello, pero el tipo no es un hombre común.

–Fue un hermoso trabajo, limpiar el mundo de esas sucias lapas, por un tiempo se mantuvieron a raya pero hoy nuevamente salen de su escondite. Ahora es mi deber terminar el trabajo– él dice con regocijo, Grell enarca una ceja sin comprender lo que está por pasar.

–¡Estás demente!– grita con rabia la pelirroja.

– No, no es así, en su tiempo tú pensabas igual... Mi querido Jack– una sonrisa enferma se dibuja en el rostro de aquel demonio. – Un dios enamorado– el hombre acaricia el rostro pálido de la parca.

–No eres humano.

–Ni tú una prostituta. No pensé lograr captar tu atención, un alma tan corrupta cómo la tuya debe de tener un gran sabor, más aún si se trata de un dios de la muerte– El hombre sometió a Grell, una vez la tuvo en el suelo, sacó una daga, levantó la falda del vestido de Gell y comenzó a cortar la frágil piel. Aquel metal quemaba como el infierno y Grell no pudo callar un aullido de dolor. – ¿Puedes desangrarte hasta la muerte? – tan pronto sanaba la herida, este volvía a abrirla. La daga subió hasta la garganta de la pelirroja y comenzó a clavarse lentamente.

–¿Te crees capas de matar a un dios?– dice con burla el segador carmesí.

–Las consecuencias serán terribles, pero quizá valgo la pena, seré recordado como aquel que venció al shinigami más poderoso de todos los tiempos. ¿Sabes?, desde que escuché de ti me propuse acabar contigo– el diablo se relamió los labios e inhaló el perfume de Grell. Un hilo de sangre escurre del delgado cuello y segundos después, una explosión carmesí baña a Grell. La cabeza del ente fue destrozada, la pelirroja parpadea confundida; frente a ella se encuentra William quien velozmente patea el sucio cadáver lejos de su colega.

–Honestamente.

El caso está resuelto, William está ansioso por volver a su reino. No hay más tiempo que perder, llenar algunos formularios y Grell quedará exonerado.

–Gracias Will– Grell toma cariñosamente la mano de su jefe y le besa los nudillos, un escalofrío recorre la columna de Spears.

–Es hora de irnos– ordena el mayor.

–Vamos Will, no hay prisa. Permiteme agradecerte de la forma adecuada– aún y dentro de aquel cuarto en ruinas que les cobijó durante aquella misión, Grell encontró el nido de amor idóneo.

– No tenemos tiempo Grell, hay papeleo por llenar– la pelirroja hizo caso omiso a aquella advertencia y sirvió dos copas de vino, ofreciendo una a su amado acompañante.

– Baila conmigo Will, un pequeño baile– él le tomó por la cintura, se movieron en un pequeño y silencioso vals.

–¿Esto es lo que le ofreces a todos tus clientes?– se burló William y dio un trago pequeño a su copa.

– Sólo a mis invitados de honor, Will querido– Grell le siguió, pero ella se acabó su copa en un sólo trago, su garganta estaba seca. –Olvídate del ajetreo de afuera, sólo somos tú y yo– ella desató el nudo de la corbata de William. El mayor no se opuso en ningún momento, ella apagó las velas que alumbraban el lugar, cuidadosamente guió a William hasta la cama. Ambos se recostaron, Spears cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. estaban en su propio mundo, donde no había demonios ni horas extra. Miradas acusadoras que les reprocharan sus actos pecaminosos.

–¿No sería esta una hermosa muerte William?– ambos unieron sus labios en un tierno beso. el cabello escarlata adorna las sábanas blancas como una río de sangre.

– Tiene que ser un sueño– murmura William.

– Un eterno y hermoso sueño del cual no quiero despertar– responde Grell mientras su amante de hielo le acaricia la espalda de nívea piel.

* * *

 **FINALMENTE ESTO SE TERMINÓ, ESTA HISTORIA ESTABA PLANEADA PARA SER UN ONE-SHOT, PUES HONESTAMENTE NO ERA DE MUCHO CONTENIDO, LA IDEA ERA QUE AL FINAL, WIRU Y GRELL SE DIERAN AMORTSSSS. Y TODO INSPIRADO EN LA CANCIÓN "MADAM ROSA" DE KAYA. PERO LA PEREZA ME PUDO MÁS Y TERMINÉ DIVIDIENDO ESTO, AL FINAL ME GUSTÓ AUNQUE NO ERA COMO LO PLANEE .**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS. LO MEJOR DE ESTO ES QUE YA TENGO TIEMPO PAR COMENZAR CON LAS HISTORIAS QUE LES PROMETÍ.**

 **GRACIAS NUEVAMENTE Y NOS LEEMOS PRONTO BEIBISSSSS.**


End file.
